CORE!Tales
CORE!Tales is an AU (Alternate Universe) of Undertale (created by Toby Fox) created by GamingGXBlader which centres around a new Underground where the implosion of the CORE 67 years ago has led to the Monsters becoming far stronger than their Human counterparts, but with dim hopes of ever returning to the Surface, because of the empowerment of the Barrier. Premise The premise of the story takes place in The Underground, where everyone is low on resources and hope, and the only reliance of ever getting to the surface is through finding the research of the mysteriously forgotten former Royal Scientist, or through murdering and taking the SOULs of 80 Humans. With the Human population being fearful of their fate should the efforts of finding the research fail, tensions grow in the Underground, with only one being capable of either bringing peace, or mass genocide, The Fallen Human. Plot Once upon a time, there were two species, Humans and Monsters. They co-existed together in peace, leading to a firm friendship between the two species. Monster and Human empires created strong alliances, and grew together economically. Everything seemed to be going well. Until The Human-Monster War started. Due to tensions between the Monster Kingdom Of Ludhiana and the Human Empire of Barathius, a few scuffles originated here and there. The tension rose and some Humans attacked a few Monster Children, leading to a war between the two. Other Human-Monster Alliance tried to promote peace between the two species, but political scandals and unhealthy relationships led to retaliation from many kingdoms, and soon the contagion of the war spread to every kingdom, sparking a war between two united sides, The Humans and Monsters. Due to the much stronger concentrations of MAGIC in their SOULs, the Humans easily led the war, with hope being dim for the Monsters. After a long 167-year war, the Humans established their victory over the Monsters, and sealed them away with the Magic of the 8 Royal Mages, using each of their traits to create a impenetrable barrier which the Monsters would be unable to breach, due to the weakness of their SOULs. Their only hope, was to gain 7 Human SOULs. 400 years after the War, in the year 1567 M.D, a breakthrough was discovered. After the war generations of appointed Royal Scientists were determined to discover a way to break the barrier, studying every aspect of it, while also studying the power of SOULs, and how to enrich Monster SOUL enough, in hopes of creating Monsters strong enough to breach the Barrier. The young W.D Gaster, said to be the most intelligent and ingenious scientist of the Monsters in three centuries, discovered the fundamental element of a SOUL, and how to enrich it. In the remaining two decades, the creation of the CORE followed suit, a machine created to enrich Monster SOULS to make them powerful enough to breach the Barrier. Exactly 23 minutes before the procedure began, Dr. W.D Gaster stood on his podium to make final inspections on the CORE, after being nearly fully sure, he proceeded to have a test run of sorts, to see if the CORE was properly working and up to the task. As the CORE started, the alpha-photon readings started reading negative, the quantum radar detected the presence a space-time anomaly, and discovered he had ruptured the continuum and created a rift. Before he could shut down the machine, a dark anti-matter black hole to a barren dimension had already opened, and as he leapt from the podium, he was sucked into the darkness. Gaster’s brother and assistant, W.D Sans, tried to assist him but was immediately hit with lightning created from the acceleration of the quantum omega-photons, which threw him back a great distance and he slammed into the wall. W.D Gaster’s memory was erased, due to the Void, and the rest of the Underground was surged with overwhelming amounts of omega-photons, due to the CORE’s implosion, empowering everything in the vicinity. Gaster had succeeded in empowering the Monsters, but he had made a grave mistake too. The Barrier, which was in the nearest vicinity, was also surged, making it 10x stronger than it was first created. Through the course of the years, many Humans fell into Mount Ebott, into the Underground. They were all mostly suicidal, and had fallen in hopes of dying. The Monsters, realising the futility of giving in to past tensions, befriended the Humans, and this brought on a new peaceful co-existence. THe Humans were offered psychiatric care, and were stoned nurtured to a peaceful state of mind. Over the course of 67 years since the core imploded, the Human population rose to 80. Through new research efforts the Monsters realised that the Barrier would require exactly 80 SOULs to breach, and due to remembrance of what happened in The War, the Monsters sought another way to free themselves, along with the Human inhabitants from the Underground, and realised that if they could acquire the research papers of the former Royal Scientist, they could possibly reinvent the CORE and find a way to enrich their souls even further. With the Humans growing fearful and the Monsters growing desperate, tensions are rising. The 81st Human has fallen, the main protagonist of the story. As the 81st Human, the story will realign based to your choices. Will you free the Monsters and Humans, and lead them towards a new era of peace? Or will you be a megalomaniac, and destroy everything in the Undeground? The choice is yours.